Esther Victoire
Esther is the ambassador of Mercia, and Emperor Theodoric's personal advisor. History Esther was born in Mercia, where she grew up with her mother. She was pampered and raised to become a head of state, and Esther relished the idea of holding an essential position in Mercia's Empire, and worked herself absolutely ragged to achieve nothing but perfection - grades, scholarships, sports. She did everything she could to prepare herself for her dream. During Esther's schooling, her mother and father decided to reconcile - and after much consideration, decided Esther and her mother would move to Arcadia. All of Esther's hard work was rendered useless, and she was dragged to Arcadia to live with her father and younger sister, Ruby. Ruby and her friends greeted Esther happily, but Esther, still angry about having her dreams ripped away from her - and bitter toward Ruby for having friends, good schooling, good social standing, and her own dream of being a performer already underway - rebuffed Ruby's friendship, and secluded herself to her room. And, as Ruby was already well known at her new school, Esther detested the fact that she would simply be known as "Ruby's big sister". She became friends with Christian when he was moved up a year into her class, who helped her overcome her bitterness and achieve a better relationship with her sister. She also met Alexander through Christian (as well as the fact that he dated Ruby for a time), but wasn't too fond of him. Eventually, she met Leonardo, who inspired her to be independent and move back to Mercia herself to continue pursuing her dream. Relationships Christian - Esther met Christian when he was moved up into her year at school. Most of the class viewed him as an upstart (as he was already much smarter than most of them), but Esther demanded that he sit next her. She understood that it was not his choice to be moved up a year, and the sudden relocation made him uncomfortable - much like her own relocation to Arcadia. Christian became her only friend in Arcadia, and when she decided to return to Mercia, she continued to phone him every day. When she realized he was falling into a deep spiral of depression, Esther told him to come to Mercia and live in the fortress with her. They remain best friends to this day. Cog - 'Esther treats Cog much like the rest of the cast - like a child. She tells him not to accept Alexander's offer to move to Arcadia, mostly to do with her own bad experiences with the kingdom, as well as the fact that it appears to have become more bizarre over the past seven years. 'Boris - 'Esther is almost equally as hot-headed as Boris, and shares his opinion on many things. She respects him as her future Emperor, but still scolds him when he messes up. 'Theodoric - Esther is Theodoric's right hand, and the two are very close friends. Leonardo - Esther became friends with Leonardo in Arcadia. After learning that he had returned to Arcadia from Khonsur, despite Arcadians treating him warily, she asked him why. Leonardo answered that he refused to run from Arcadia's problems - he would rather brave the harsh judgments from its people, and hope he could one day help make Arcadia strong enough to fight back and secure peace. After speaking with Leonardo about these things, Esther was inspired to finally move back home to Mercia herself. They maintain a good friendship, and Esther affectionately refers to him as "the ambassador's lapdog". Alexander - Esther is not particularly close with Alexander. They knew each other during school in Arcadia, and maintained a sort of "friendly" rivalry over the superiority of Mercia or Arcadia. They were forced to interact a lot due to the fact that Alexander is Christian's cousin, as well as the fact that he dated her younger sister. Sometime after Alexander became a recluse, Christian happily informed Esther that Alexander was finally getting back on his feet, but was worried that moving to the fortress alone would be rather stressful for him. Esther phoned Alexander, and after an awkward pep-talk, informed him that she would send someone to help him. She asked Leonardo to help him move, not realizing the two of them would become best friends. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * The name Esther means "star", and Victoire means "victory". * She is very skilled at using firearms, and is Mercia's best sharpshooter. * As a favor to Alexander, Esther taught Christian how to use firearms to protect himself. * Although the identities of Mercia's Five are top secret, Christian is aware of her position, as he once asked her and she is a terrible liar. * When she found out Ruby was dating Alexander, she became personally offended on behalf of Ruby, telling her that she was too good for him. * She has a tendency to walk around Mercia Fortress in her pajamas all day. On multiple occasions she has shown up to political meetings with the Emperor wearing them. * Her favorite food is Eggs Florentine. Category:Characters